Nightmare
by Wave Ripper
Summary: A one-shot request from BlackCatNeko999. Midnight was always a strong blader that could take on the strongest enemies without fear, now she's a shadow of her former self, meh to the summary!


Chapter 1: Midnight Moon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leaning against the spinning chair in the control room of his lab, Tez wrote down a few more numbers for his equation before hearing a loud squeal. _"TEZY!" _Charlotte spun him around and pushed Tez away from his journal long enough to see what he was writing. The blond haired champion began trying to read the scientist's journal but soon pushed the book away when she got tired of reading all of the numbers. _"THIS BOOK IS BOOOOOOORING!" _The black and grey haired teen shook his head and closed his journal.

_It's not a book; it's a journal that I use to solve complex equations. _ The beyblade champion sat in a chair next to Tez and slowly hit her head against the control panel that controlled all of the Ex Gear monitors. Glancing up for a brief second, Tez handed Charlotte a list with a few things written on it. _"Since you're so board, why don't you go into the city and get me some supplies we need for the lab." _Her face quickly lit up as the champion kicked her chair away and ran out of the control room. With a big smile on her face, Charlotte grabbed her Ex Gear as she ran down the stairs. A few seconds later she was flying through the air and outside of the lab. Laughing slightly, the grey and black haired teen resumed his thinking. He wrote down a few more numbers while beginning a new equation next to his old one, it wasn't long before he was interrupted again. Running through the sliding door was a girl with purple hair wearing a blue shirt with a dark purple skirt, with dark blue pants underneath.

_Tez I want my guitar back! I have nothing to do anymore; I've already battle Banjee and Kadeem hundreds of times. I've won more than I've lost and now my bey is damaged! _Letting out a deep sigh, Tez stood up and walked over to the teen's electric guitar which had been resting peacefully against the wall. Handing the girl her guitar, Midori smiled and immediately connected the guitar to a few speakers that were sitting next to Tez. She began strumming and dancing as she quickly began ignoring Tez. The purple haired girls smile soon faded and turned into a frown when her guitar stopped making music. Glancing up from her instrument she saw Tez had unplugged the guitar from the speakers.

_You can have your guitar back if you play it in your room away from me and my control room. _The girl quickly grabbed the speakers and left the control room with a big smile on her face. Tez looked out the window to see Midori walking down the stairs with a speaker in hand. He smiled and shook his head as he got back to work. After a few more minutes of working on his equations, the teen closed his journal and began working on his stun glove. Using a few different tools, the teen made sure that his glove was still able to deliver thousands of volts of electricity. He was soon interrupted again by the sound of the sliding metal door. Glancing over his shoulder, the teen saw Karma walk into the room with one of the strongest Ex Bladers in the world. She had pitch black hair with a matching set of eyes to go with it. She had on a white shirt with a black trench coat; she also had on gloves and dark blue pants.

_Nice to see you again, Tez. _Midnight shook the teens hand while glancing out the window to see a giant golden ring slowly spinning around. Karma sat down in front of one of the monitors and began checking the portal to make sure it was functioning properly. _"Karma tells me you need my help again. Although I thought I was done helping you after the World Ex Race." _The pitch black haired girl looked around a bit and then turned her attention to the window to see Midori playing her guitar while dancing. Glancing to the right, she could see Banjee and Kadeem bey battling. The teen sat down in a chair and spun around. _"Mind telling me what exactly I'm doing here? And what's with the giant golden ring?" _Tez looked at Karma for a second and then back at Midnight who was waiting for an answer.

_Remember that energy bey that was found at the end of the World Ex Race, the one that could supply anything with a source of clean energy._

_Yeah, what about it? _

_Well, I discovered that it's more than just a source of power; it's also a gate way, to countless new tracks and race ways. Gwen stole some technology from me and is now entering these tracks in order to obtain a new power that could give her control over the entire universe if she's not stopped. _Midnight starred out the window again and thought about what Tez was saying to her, she didn't believe that Gwen could become strong enough to rule the universe but she did know that she wasn't an enemy to underestimate. She nodded and stood up when the smallest ring began to spin around. _"A new track is about to open." _As Midnight walked away she hid the smile that was on her face as she grabbed her Ex Gear. Karma looked at the golden rings and watched as the middle ring began spinning, she glanced at Tez who was activating the monitors on the Ex Gears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Speeding down the orange Ex Track at two hundred and sixty miles an hour, Midnight was the first person to drift around the final turn. The teen glanced down and could see Midori passing through the first set of speed boosters. She was playing her guitar while singing one of her favorite songs. Ignoring the music playing teen, Midnight passed through the final set of speed boosters and flew off of the track and into the blue orb that was inside the middle of the three golden rings.

Midori sped down the track singing as if she didn't have a care in the world. The teen had plugged her guitar into her Ex Gear so her guitar would sound better. _"Bad voodoo's livin' déjà vu'! I've buried cold undead people in the graveyard, a grim priest at a funeral pyre. So if I end up six deep in the desert, I guess I'll see you in the afterlife!" _Glancing over her shoulder, Midori could see Banjee and Kadeem speeding towards her. _"But I don't care I can kill anything, with a gun _and a knife, and a crucifix." She smiled and drifted around the final turn, the teens flew off of the track a few seconds later. The teens soon disappeared after the reached the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The black and grey haired teen sat in his chair while he studied the symbol of the track that he had sent his friends onto. Karma looked at the symbol and her calm look soon turned into a panicked look. _"T-tez, do you know what track they just entered?" _Karma looked at Tez who couldn't figure out what the symbol meant. The teen glanced up at Karma waiting for her to tell him. _"They just entered an undead nightmare." _Tez looked at Karma and quickly grabbed his stun glove. The two teens quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed their Ex Gears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dark grey and black clouds filled the sky of this unknown Ex Track. The track itself was beginning to decay, some of the track had already fall apart due to the animals that attack it. The track used to be a jungle but now it was a ruined waste land with mutant animals that should be dead. Speeding down the track, Midnight put her dark purple sunglasses on to see if she could find any living creatures. She pressed a button on the side of her sunglasses but couldn't seem to find any living animals around. _"This track doesn't seem that tough. I can tell a forest track used to be here, now that would have been a good challenge but this new track looks like it's a shadow of its former self." _Glancing to her right, Midnight could her Midori playing her guitar. _"She hasn't changed a bit since I first met her." _Hitting the boost button on her Ex Gear, the teen flew forward and got her bey ready in case she needed to battle someone. Not long after passing a few burned trees, the young Ex Blader could her someone screaming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Slamming her guitar into the face of an undead bear, Midori quickly grabbed her Ex Gear and tried to get away from the creature. She was soon knocked to the ground staring at death. The teen watched as the undead bear raised its claws into the air and brought them crashing down towards her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. When she opened her eyes, she was inside of a high tech lab with people wearing purple suits.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Realizing that Banjee and Kadeem were no longer on the track, Midnight tried to find the exit portal but couldn't seem to find it. The teen came to a stop and stepped off of her Ex Gear; she looked around a bit and leaned against a burned tree that had a few claw marks on it. _"The Ex Tracks that we raced on during the World Ex Race were a lot easier than this." _The next thing she knew, she was hit by a green energy ball and sent flying into another tree. The teen tried to stand up and noticed that she was having trouble breathing. A few of her ribs had been cracked and she had been slightly blinded by the energy ball. _"D-damn it…. Where are my teammates when I need them?" _She slowly stood up only to be punched in the gut by a shadow warrior who wasn't going to let her leave the track alive. After hitting the ground again, Midnight was soon hit with a screeching sound wave attack that damaged her hearing. A few seconds later, she could see Karma and Tez fighting off the drone. She fell unconscious a minute later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking up inside of the infirmary, Midnight could see a metal brace around her leg and arm. She looked around to see Tez and Karma preparing a few different medicines for her to take. Coughing slightly she watched as Tez sat next to her. _"Don't worry about the others; we got them off of the track safely to." _Midnight smiled slightly and tried to stand up; she was stopped by Karma who made sure she stayed in bed.

_You need to rest; you got seriously injured during that battle. _Nodding her head, she closed her eyes and noticed she was having trouble hearing. She could barely hear Tez and Karma walk out of the room to talk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few hours later)

Standing outside of the infirmary, they watched as Kadeem and Banjee began speeding towards the portal again. Even after the loss of one of their friends, the two teens knew they had to continue racing against Gwen if they were to avenge Midori. Karma looked at Tez who couldn't believe they had almost lost two of their friends. _"Kadeem is going to go to the coast road once he finishes this Ex Track. Zero and the others joined a racing/battling team called Synkro. Kyoya and Akashi joined a team as well, there team is called the Steel Maniac's."_

_I thought Gingka would have joined a team as well._

_He stayed in Metal City with everyone else. I can send them a few plane tickets to get here so they can help us._

_Good, we'll need all of the help we can get. _

_I'm going to be leaving soon, once I send them the tickets I need to visit some friends that are just now starting to bey battle. _Tez gave her a nod and watched as Karma walked away to get the plane tickets. He walked into the infirmary again and sat down next to Midnight. _"Are you feeling okay Midnight?"_

_Aside from my permanently broken ribs, loss of hearing, and slightly damaged eye sight, I think I'm going to be okay. _She smiled and slowly sat up; the teen drank some of her medicine. Tez looked at her and finally spoke.

_Karma is going to be leaving tonight and I need someone to help me run the lab. Can you help me once you're feeling better?_

_It'll be better than racing on those Ex Tracks again. _She glanced out the window of the infirmary to see what symbol the golden rings had landed on. The two teens could see that the symbol of the track was a sideways number three.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A one-shot requested by BlackCatNeko999. This should explain what happened to Midnight and why she was so injured when she first entered the Shadow Warriors story. As for Midori, she's my new FC. I thought you guys would like to see her before I revealed her in Shadow Warriors.

Review and Stay Gold!


End file.
